New Kids
by deathsangel4729
Summary: Before Inuyasha goes to hell, he makes a wish on the jewel. What did he wish? And what happens when Kagome meets some new kids at her school? InuKag


DA: Ok, Just so you all know, I know this story pretty much sucks. I wrote it about six months ago and just never got around to putting it anywhere. No flames!

Disclaimer: You really think I would own this? No way! The character in this story do not belong to me at all so, no sue!

Chapter 1

No…this can't happen! He can't do this to me!' Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha took Kikyo into his arms. Naraku was dead after a very long battle. Koga and Sesshomaru even helped with killing him, but this would mean only one thing would happen next. Inuyasha was going to hell with Kikyo. "No!" Kagome pleaded kneeling in front of Inuyasha, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you." Inuyasha said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too!" Kagome wrapped her arms around him and Kikyo moved away for a moment. Kikyo really didn't care but she could wait a minute for Inuyasha to say good-bye. Kagome couldn't stop crying. "Please don't leave me!"

"I must…I'm sorry, but Kagome can I ask you one thing before I die?"

"Anything!"

"Can I see the jewel?" Kagome nodded and handed the jewel over to him without a second thought.

"I want to be reincarnated as a half demon, in Kagome's time; I wish to go to school with her in tenth grade. Also I wish that Koga, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo be reincarnated and go to Kagome's school in tenth grade, Sesshomaru will be reincarnated and be a teacher at her school. Also, Koga, Sesshomaru, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and I will not have any memories of this time, until we set eyes upon Kagome." He whispered this to the jewel and it shrank, but didn't disappear. Now we will all be together' He thought as Kagome cried harder. Kagome was crying so loud to even hear what he had whispered into the jewel. He handed the jewel back to Kagome. "We will be together soon…"

Kagome tried to speak but no voice came out of her mouth. In the next few minutes, InuYasha and Kikyo had been sent to hell.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had been watching and came out to comfort her, but that was impossible. They went back to the village and she grabbed her things. Kagome cried more and said good-bye. She was leaving and would most likely never come back to that time.

Kagome ran to the well and jumped down as quickly as she could. Soon she was back home, crying in her room.

Kagome skipped school for about a week before finally going. She was miserable and didn't feel up to it. Inuyasha was dead. What was she going to live for? She didn't want to be around her friends or date anyone. She sat in her room alone till her mother finally made her go to school. Kagome had to graduate from ninth grade in 4 days, thanks to her teacher giving her work to do at home while she was sick, she passed everything. So now she was going into the tenth grade in a few months.

Slowly she got out of bed and got dressed. Souta and her mother were down stairs eating and making breakfast. She ate some than walked outside. Her grandfather was out sweeping the steps of the shrine when she walked out. Soon she was at school and she sat there most of the day, ignoring her friends and teachers.

Last Day

Kagome actually smiled that morning as she ran downstairs. "Last Day!" She said happily and grabbed a pop tart from her brother. Without saying another word she ran outside to meet Eri at the corner.

"Hey!" Kagome said happily when she saw Eri.

"Kagome, you're feeling better?" Eri asked as Kagome started to walk with her.

"Yeah, I was in a bad mood. In fact I still am, but today is the last day of the ninth grade!" She exclaimed happily.

"Ok!" Eri smiled and hugged her best friend. "Glad your ok." Kagome smiled and than Eri let go, a minute later they were in front of school.

Kagome ran out of school with her friend's right beside her. "SCHOOL IS OVER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so happy that she didn't have to go back for two and a half months and had time to be alone. Eri was right next to her and Ayumi was on her left side. Yuka was next to Eri. The girls laughed and joked until Hojo showed up.

"Um…hi Hojo" Kagome said when he was right in front of her.

"Hi Kagome, what are you doing tomorrow?" Hojo had a lot of hope inside his voice as Kagome shook her head.

"Uh….I am helping my grandfather with the shrine and my mother with errands. I have to help them and baby-sit Souta for an hour or two; my day is going to be busy." Kagome replied sadly. What else can I say?' She thought and smiled at Hojo. I don't want to go out with him! Inuyasha just died and I loved him. I don't want to date anyone else.'

"Oh ok." Hojo said and walked away.

"You're not doing anything tomorrow!" Eri said once Hojo was out of sight. Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"Why did you blow Hojo off?" Ayumi was a bit mad that Kagome suddenly didn't want to have anything to do with Hojo.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to date Hojo." Kagome finally told them. She didn't want to be anything with Hojo than just friends, epically now that Inuyasha died.

"Is it because of that Inuyasha guy? Did he say something?" Yuka asked, but took a step back when Kagome started to cry.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Ayumi asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He told me he loved me….and I love him." Kagome sniffled a few times and took some deep breaths.

"That's great!" Eri and Ayumi screamed happily, but stopped when eyeing Kagome's sad face. "What's wrong?" Ayumi asked her friend.

"He told me that before he died…." Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were stuck to there spot frozen. Kagome shook her head and walked past them, tears rolling down her cheeks as she walked. She wanted her life to end right there, but sadly, it didn't.

Kagome got up, and pulled her blue jeans on, than her white t-shirt. Next she pulled socks onto her feet and finally was ready. Kagome grabbed her backpack and walked down stairs. "Morning," she said dully to her family.

"Morning Sis!" Souta said happily as he ate waffles.

"Good Morning dear, your grandfather had to do some more work with the shrine so he just told me to tell you, Good Morning and good luck.'" Her mother smiled at her and Kagome smiled back. Kagome walked over and grabbed a pop tart.

"Sorry mom, no time for a real breakfast!" She ran to the door and pulled on her shoes, than ran outside. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were going to meet her outside the school, and she didn't want to be late.

After about five minutes she met them and they hugged. "I barely saw you all summer!" Eri exclaimed letting go of her best friends.

"Sorry, I need a lot of time to myself." Kagome replied and knew they would understand.

"Yeah…that's ok." Ayumi spoke after a moment of dead silence.

"Alright, ready for tenth grade?" Kagome asked as they walked into school. Over the summer Kagome did meet a few demons. She hadn't noticed before but people walked around with tails, ears, and demon parts ever since she got back from that last trip from the feudal era. Something must have changed because now, demons were able to walk the streets being free.

They walked into school and a few demons were there as well. "Koga?" Kagome asked laying eyes on a wolf demon, in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. The guy turned around and grinned.

"Yeah…who are yo…wait a minute..." Koga had to put his hand on his head and took a step backwards. Memories filled his head of the past and he almost passed out.

"Koga, are you ok?" Kagome asked looking worried at the wolf.

"Yeah, I'm ok Kagome, just a few stupid memories." He shook his head than walked over to Kagome. "So…Inuyasha made a wish on the jewel? Looks like it worked." He smiled at her and Kagome took a step back.

"You mean…you remember? I mean everything?" Kagome smiled when Koga nodded.

"Yup, but dog boy doesn't even go to this school."

"I know…I didn't even hear the wish he made on it." Eri, Ayumi and Yuka had no clue what she was talking about. So they said goodbye and quickly walked away.

"So he did go to hell. Good, that means I can start dating yo…" He was cut off by Kagome's glare.

"No way Koga, it will not be like 500 years ago." Kagome laughed and so did Koga.

"Fine, but with my memories, my feelings came back too."

"What? Really, you feel the same as you did back than?"

"Yeah…really strange," Koga looked down at his watch and shook his head.

"Better get to class?" Kagome asked and Koga nodded.

"See you later my little Miko." Kagome blankly stared at him.

"Don't call me that!" Kagome glared and walked past him, to go to class. The rest of that day Kagome didn't pay any attention to the teacher or anyone. She was too excited about seeing Koga. Who else could she see? She couldn't wait to figure out if she could see Inuyasha.

It had been the third week on the new school year and Kagome was starting to lose hope. Koga was the only one she could talk to about stuff from 500 years ago and she wished everyone else would be there as well. She sighed as the teacher started to talk to them about new kids.

"We will be getting 4 new students." The teacher said Wednesday morning. "They will be here tomorrow and I would like you all to behave and be polite."

Kagome sighed. "Great…another thing to put on my stress." She whispered under her breath but the teacher had heard her.

"Kagome, you will be showing them around the school."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't complain."

"Yes sir."

The rest of that day had made her mad; she went to bed early and skipped dinner.

The next morning came and Kagome woke-up by falling out of bed. "It's going to be another one of those days." She mumbled to herself and got up. She put black jeans and a white shirt on. Kagome walked down the stairs and ate some waffles for breakfast. She ran out the door and met Koga in front of the school. "Hey Kags." He said once she was standing next to him. They started to walking into the school.

"Hey Koga, I have to show the new kids around school today."

"How many?"

"Four." She sighed with regret.

"Four? You're kidding right?"

"I wish."

"Well good luck Kags. I got to get to class."

"Alright bye Koga." Koga made a left turn down a hallway and Kagome kept walking straight. She finally made a right turn into a class room. Her teacher told her to sit down and that the kids would be here soon. He started to teach about 5 minutes later and than a knock came on the door.

"Come in." The teacher said and four kids walked inside. Kagome was looking at the window when the kids walked in so she didn't know who they were. "Class these are our new students." He turned to the new kids. "You may introduce yourselves."

"Feh"

Kagome whipped around in her chair, before the whole class was Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. "My name is…." Inuyasha started to say but was quickly cut off by Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome answered for him. The teacher looked surprised and everyone turned to look at her. Yuka, Ayumi and Eri gasped for air at that name. The new kids looked at her and Sango fainted.

"Sango? Is she ok?" Kagome asked getting out of her seat and walking quickly over to the girl who was laying on the floor. Shippo stared at her for a moment than, he fell on to the floor passed out. Miroku stumbled and leaned against the black board. Than Inuyasha fell onto his knees. They were all starting to remember everything, the wish, friendships, and love.

Sango slowly started to wake up and so did Shippo. "K…Kagome?" Sango asked as she slowly sat up. Her vision came back in a minute or so and she smiled brightly. "Kagome! It is you!" Sango hugged her best friend and started to laugh.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo said getting up and hugging her. "I can't believe it! How could I forget?"

"Shippo! Sango! You don't know how much I missed you." Kagome smiled and let go of them both. She turned to Miroku who had a grin on his face.

"Where is my hug Kagome?" He asked and opened his arms.

"Are you still perverted?" She asked glaring at him.

"How could you say that? I was never…."

"Yes you were…uh…are!" Sango spoke up laughing. Kagome hugged Miroku but backed away from him a second later when she felt his hand.

SLAP!

"I should have known Miroku! You never change." Kagome had slapped Miroku hard and than laughed with Sango and Shippo. After a minute Miroku started to laugh. The teacher looked at the group.

"Obviously I missed something, but since you all know each other, Kagome will be showing you around the school." With that he shooed the group out of the room.

The group was standing out in the hallway but they stopped laughing. Sango ran into Miroku's arms and hugged him. "Miroku…I remember everything."

"As do I Sango." Miroku hugged her and they stayed like that for a moment before Kagome led them around the school.

Inuyasha hadn't said anything to Kagome or anyone else that whole time. Kagome lead them to the backyard of the school were they did projects on nature. While Sango and Miroku talked about their past love, Shippo watched a butterfly flying around. Kagome turned to finally face Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said to her frowning. Kagome ran into his arms and cried.

"Inuyasha! Please…don't leave me again." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. He frowned and didn't want to ever leave her. Kagome…I…still love you.' Inuyasha thought as she cried into her arms. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had followed Kagome and were watching from afar.

"I won't leave you Kagome. That was a long time ago…" She backed away from his arms and glared at him.

"For you maybe! For you, it was 500 years ago! For me it was only last year!"

"Kags…"

"Inuyasha…please…I still love you." Inuyasha dragged her into his arms and embraced her tightly.

"Kagome, I love you and always will." Kagome cried more than backed away. Everyone was watching them, including Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.

"Kagome, you could have at least visited us." Shippo piped up but Inuyasha whacked him.

"Doesn't matter how old you are! You're the same stupid young kit!"

"Inuyasha! How dare you say that?" Shippo asked slyly.

"500 years hasn't changed you a bit!"

"Shut-up Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. "Kagome, do you still have the beads?" Kagome grinned and took them out of her pocket.

"I've had them since Inuyasha gave them to me." She grinned and Inuyasha backed away.

"Kagome…what are you doing? Don't you dare…" Too late, Kagome put the beads around his neck. Inuyasha got a worried face but than smiled, he had the familiar beads around his neck again.

"Want to try it out?" Kagome asked as Sango and Miroku walked over.

"Kagome, you put the beads around his neck? Oh well…at least he can't try anything now." Sango said jokingly.

"What would I do!"

"Nothing Inuyasha, Sango was just kidding." Miroku chimed smiling.

"Maybe we should get one for Miroku to?" Kagome asked as Miroku took a small step back.

"No need for that."

"Kagome, go ahead." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Sit Boy!" Inuyasha came crashing into the ground and stood up a minute later.

"You know what? That didn't feel good. Take the beads off!"

Everyone laughed and finally Eri Ayumi and Yuka walked out of there hiding spot. "What is going on here!" Eri yelled walking over to Kagome who was totally shocked. Inuyasha walked between Eri and Kagome. "Get out of my way!" Eri yelled at him but he didn't move.

"She said move!" Yuka piped up but Inuyasha still didn't back off.

"Get out of here you stupid humans…oops…" Inuyasha realized what he said and turned to see Kagome's glare. He flew and hid behind Sango. "Help…" He whispered but Sango walked away.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and he fell hard into the ground. Kagome stood next to the crater that Inuyasha was in. "How dare you say that too my friends! You jerk!"

Inuyasha climbed out of the crater a minute later. "Well, they were spying on us!"

"So? They are my friends and I'm human you know!"

"Yeah! So what? You're a miko! You're better than normal humans!"

"And you're a hanyou! But that is no different! You're part human!"

"And I'm a monk." Miroku said smiling.

"And I'm a kit. And she is a demon Slayer!" Shippo said than pointed to Sango. Kagome sighed.

"Miroku, your not a monk anymore and Sango your not a demon Slayer anymore."

"Feh" Was all Inuyasha said at the comments.

"What do you mean? I can kick demon butt, I have my boomerang at home." Sango said to them. "It's still in pretty good condition considering that its 500 years old."

Miroku held out his right hand. "My wind tunnel is back and I still practice things that monks can do."

"WHAT?" The group screamed at him.

"I have my wind tunnel back."

"Miroku…but we got rid of that didn't we?" Sango asked him, worry filled her heart.

"Yes…but it is back."

"Will it still…" Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it. If Miroku's wind tunnel was back, did that mean Naraku was reincarnated? _No! Naraku is dead, he has been dead for 500 years. No way is he coming back to life after we fought so hard to kill him._

"I'm not sure." Sango ran into Miroku's arms.

"No! No! It can't…I'll go with you if it does. I can't live with out you!" Sango was crying and Miroku placed a hand over her shoulder. She cried for a few minutes before Kagome walked over and patted her on the back.

"No…we won't let that thing take him."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said looking at her when she turned around. "Sesshomaru is here." He pointed over to the guy in jeans who was walking over to them. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Is he?"

"Evil? No. We are friends now." Kagome nodded and walked over to the guy who was obviously looking past Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Hi Sesshomaru! Do you remember?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru glared at her, with that evil glare he always has.

"Now I do. You're my brother's miko girlfriend."

"Yup, do I have to call you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking at him. "Or can I call you Sesshomaru or Lord Fluffy, or Sesshy?" Everyone laughed expect for Kagome's friends who were still a little freaked out.

"Sesshomaru is fine." He said as he stopped laughing, he looked past her and straight into Inuyasha's face. "I see you like your new school?"

Inuyasha grinned at his brother. "Yeah, I see your going to like your new job, at least with all of us here."

Kagome whipped around to face him. She still didn't know the complete wish Inuyasha had made on the jewel, but this seemed like a part of it. "New job?" She questioned him but Sesshomaru answered for him.

"Yes, I will be working here as an English Teacher…" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's shocked face and sighed. "And you all will be in my class starting Monday."


End file.
